digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kabuterimon
Kabuterimon is an Insectoid Digimon. Among newly discovered Digimon, it is a fairly unique Insectoid Digimon. The details of how it digivolved into an insect Type are unclear, but it has both ant-like power and the flawless defensive ability possessed by a beetle. Its personality is the epitome of an insect's, and because it only possesses the instincts for survival, it has no intelligence or anything similar. It swoops down on hostile Virus Digimon without mercy. Its head has been metallized, and boasts the defense of an iron wall. Before Kunemon's discovery, Kabuterimon was thought to be the only existing Insectoid Digimon. Attacks *'Electro Shocker'This attack retains its original name of "Mega Blaster" in Digimon World: Next Order. (Mega Blaster): Fires an electrical ball at enemies. *'Big Horn'This attack is named "Beetle Horn Attack" on St-08 and in Digimon Rumble Arena 2 and Digimon Battle. (Beetle Horn) *'Quick Thrust' (Blink Thrust) *'Electric Storm' (Insect Plague) *'Shocking Touch' (Danger Sting) Design Kabuterimon's design is derived from the . It is a bipedal Digimon with four arms. Its head is eyeless and has a black skull helmet with a long horn. It has two pairs of large wings on its upper back. It is blue in coloration with black muscle in the torso, arms, and legs. It has a black stinger on its pelvis. Etymologies ;Kabuterimon (カブテリモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) |甲虫|Kabutomushi}}. Development Fiction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure (PSP game) Digimon Adventure 02 The helmet of a separate Kabuterimon was used by the Digimon Emperor in the creation of . Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Frontier Kabuterimon is one of the Digimon who captured the mass-murderer in the past. Digimon Fusion During the battle with in the Human World, a Kabuterimon is among the many Digimon Mikey Kudo summons from the to form . Digimon World Kabuterimon, as recruitable Digimon can be found in Beetle Land. When it joins the city, it boosts the effects of Green Gyms training equipment. Kabuterimon digivolves from Biyomon and Kunemon and can digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon and MetalMamemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. If it reaches 240 hours of life without digivolving to the Ultimate level, it has a 50% chance of digivolving to Vademon when praised or scolded. At 360 hours, it will digivolve to Vademon regardless. Digimon World 2 Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue). His speciality is Nature and his special attack is Electro Shocker, which can lowers opponents attack. Digimon World 3 Kabuterimon can be obtained by levelling Stingmon to level 40 or 50, depending on the starter Digimon. It is involved in obtaining GranKuwagamon, in which it must reach level 40 along with Imperialdramon Dragon Mode to obtain the Digivolution. Kabuterimon unlocks Hookmon for Kumamon at level 20 and Angemon for Agumon at level 20 with 300 Wisdom. Kabuterimon is also a green Champion card, whose stats are 14/16. It obtains its finisher, Electro Shocker, at level 50. Digimon World Re:Digitize Kabuterimon digivolves from Kamemon, DemiDevimon, and Tentomon, and can digivolve to Lilamon, , and MegaSeadramon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon, Kamemon, Hagurumon, and Wormmon, and can digivolve to , MetalMamemon, and Vademon. If the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order A Kabuterimon is found in the Old Cableway and asks the to fight them to help it train. After being defeated Kabuterimon learns that the Hero trains in the City and so joins the City so that it can become as strong as the Hero. Kabuterimon joins the training hall and upgrades the training equipment. Kabuterimon is a Nature Vaccine type, Champion level Digimon. It digivolves from Tentomon, Wormmon, and Keramon, and can digivolve into MegaKabuterimon (Red), MegaKabuterimon (Blue), and SkullGreymon. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle A real Kabuterimon appears as an opponent in Wiseman Tower, after defeating Togemon. He uses the "Anti-A Deck". The Kabuterimon card is #086 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 950 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Electro Shocker": inflicts 550 damage. * "Big Horn": inflicts 360 damage. * "Quick Thrust": inflicts 0 damage, and counters opponent's attack. It has no support effect. Digimon World DS Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon, and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Red). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kabuterimon is #092 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is an Attacker-class Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 161 MP, 106 Attack, 102 Defense, 64 Spirit, 81 Speed, and 35 Aptitude. It possesses the Protect 3 and Thunder Sign 3 traits. Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue) or MegaKabuterimon (Red). In order to digivolve or degenerate to Kabuterimon, the Digimon must be at least level 21, with 410 Insect/Plant experience. Kabuterimon can DNA Digivolve to Kimeramon with Devimon. Kabuterimon can be hatched from the Insect DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kabuterimon is #070, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Insect-species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Confusion Guard and Bug Glasses traits. It dwells in the Login Mountain. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve into MegaKabuterimon (Red) or Kimeramon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Kabuterimon, your Digimon must be at least level 17 with 50% Friendship, but only once you have revived Kabuterimon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Kabuterimon (Spade) DigiFuses from Tentomon and Gabumon, whilst Kabuterimon (Heart) DigiFuses from Tentomon and Hyokomon. Kabuterimon can DigiFuse to Lillymon with Togemon and Yanmamon, and to Kimeramon with Devimon, Kuwagamon, Greymon, and Garurumon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Kabuterimon is a Plant Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, Biyomon, and Wormmon, and can digivolve to , Lilamon, and Cherrymon. Its special attack is Electro Shokcer and its support skill is Numbing Waves which prevents paralysis. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Kabuterimon is #082 and is a Plant Vaccine Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Tentomon, Biyomon, and Wormmon, and can digivolve to , Lilamon, and Cherrymon. Its special attack is Electro Shokcer and its support skill is Numbing Waves which prevents paralysis. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory (Manga) Digimon World Championship Kabuterimon digivovles from Kunemon and Tentomon and can digivolve to MegaKabuterimon (Blue), Scorpiomon, and Cherrymon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Digimon Battle Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to . Digimon Masters Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to . Digimon Heroes! Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to . Digimon Soul Chaser Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to . Digimon Links Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon, Biyomon, and Wormmon and can digivolve to , Lilamon, Cherrymon, and Kimeramon. Digimon ReArise Kabuterimon digivolves from Tentomon and can digivolve to . Notes and references